1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat assembly having a rocker mechanism for adjusting the angular position of the seat cushion relative to the floor of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. Seat assemblies are typically arranged within at least a front, or first row, and a rear, or second row, of the vehicle. Each seat assembly typically includes a generally horizontal seat cushion coupled to a generally vertical seat back. It is known in the art to provide a vertical height adjuster for raising and lowering the height of the seat assembly relative to a floor of the vehicle to provide for occupant comfort. Various adjusters currently provide the vertical height adjustment either manually or through a powered motor assembly. It is also know in the art to provide a powered motor assembly to adjust the angular position of the seat cushion relative to the floor of the vehicle. However, it remains desirable to provide a manual rocker mechanism for selectively adjusting the angular position of the seat cushion relative to the floor of the vehicle.